transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Jazz (Animated)
Jazz (ジャズ, Jazu) is a bit of an independent thinker, though a member of the Cybertron Elite Guard. He's reluctant to disobey orders, but he has more of an appreciation for the finer things than his compatriots. This is evidenced in his better choice of vehicle mode disguise, a "sweet ride" drawn from Earth culture. He is a Cyber-Ninja, like Prowl. However, his training is more progressed, and instead of ninja stars he wields a pair of Laser Nunchaku. He seems to be the only one of the Elite Guard willing to learn, and fits in with the Earth team pretty well. He is incredibly cool. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Phil LaMarr (English), Hideo Ishikawa (Japanese) Jazz has studied Earth culture since he first became aware of it. He loves everything about it - the music, the movies, the vehicles, and - of course - the style. He's usually a pretty chill guy, being a cyber-ninja and all, but he can barely contain his excitement at finally getting to check out Earth and give his new vehicle mode a spin. His excitement won't make him forget his duty, however. He is a master of hand-to-hand combat, with the fastest fists on Cybertron. While his Cybertronian-based veichle mode has not been seen, he has an Earth-based veichle mode of a Sports Car. Attributes: *Master of Circuit-Su even more powerful than Prowl. *Prefers hand-to-hand combat to fighting at a distance. *Member of Cybertron Elite Guard. Gallery File:Jazz_TFTA_Animated-VehicleMode.png|Jazz's Earth vehicle mode. Personality On the exact opposite of Sentinel, he is sociable, merry and curious, interested in new environments (including the Earth) and from the outset expressed doubts about the alleged risky contamination when approaching humans. His meeting with Sari quickly confirms his doubts. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Cybertron Elite Guard **Ultra Magnus **Zeta Prime **Blurr **Jetfire **Jetstorm ***Safeguard *Cyber-Ninja Corps **Yoketron Family Neutral *Sentinel Prime Rivals Enemies *Decepticons Weapons & Abilities Jazz has extensive training in a wide variety of ninja techniques, including a knowledge of Metallikato. In battle, he wields nunchucks with extreme skill, he is also able to use them to deflect oncoming laser shots, as well as to slice up weaker opponents, and like other Autobots and Decepticons of the future: capable of forming his hands into blasters and bladed weapons. He does not have any abilities in his car mode, other than it being "one sweet ride". History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes *The Elite Guard *Mission Accomplished *A Fistful of Energon *Autoboot Camp *TransWarped *Where Is Thy Sting? *Five Servos of Doom *Predacons Rising *Decepticon Air *This Is Why I Hate Machines *Endgame Games Books *Transformer Titans Animated: The AllSpark Almanac *Transformer Titans Animated: The AllSpark Almanac II Comics *Transformer Titans Animated: The Arrival *Transformer Titans Animated: Rise of Safeguard Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Animated Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Animated Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Animated Male Autobots Category:Cybertron Elite Guard Category:Animated Cybertron Elite Guard Category:Cyber-Ninja Corps Category:Ninjas Category:Animated Ninjas Category:Autobot Ninjas Category:Animated Autobot Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Animated martial artists Category:Autobot martial artists Category:Animated Autobot martial artists Category:Alternate Versions of Jazz